I Can Wait Forever
by Emmy1512
Summary: An angsty one shot based around Helen and Nikola's very dysfunctional relationship.


**AN - So, I'm in a HECK OF AN ANGSTY MOOD. So this is a quite angsty short piece based on Helen and Tesla's exceptionally dysfunctional relationship. Also, based on Simple Plan - I Can Wait Forever**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know distance doesn't matter, but you feel so far away...<strong>_

Helen's head felt heavy in her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks. She checked her phone 3 times a minute, just to double check it was on loud... in case... just in case.

_**I can't lie, every time I leave my heart turns grey...**_

Nikola threw his phone hard against the wall, it cracking the screen as it impaled the wall. He wanted to call her. He wanted her to call him. He wanted to march over there and tell her he was stupid. Tell her he was sorry.

_**Another day without you is like a blade that cuts right through me, but I can wait forever...**_

Stepping up from her desk, Helen walked to the couch where his letter from two weeks ago sat. She'd read it time and time again.

_My Helen,_

_I have waited, I have given you time to think, I have spent day after day after damned and bloody day waiting for you to answer. I'm sorry I said it, but I'm more sorry you didn't have the guts to decide._

_I could wait for you, but I can't keep waiting here._

_You played me like your perfect little harp. You had me. You will always have every damned over thinking genius part of me._

_But I can't do this._

_I'm sorry._

_Goodbye._

He hadn't signed it, not like the many others he'd written in their lifetime. This one was tear stained before she opened it. It was crumpled, as though he'd nearly thrown it away. This one was shoved under her bedroom door in the middle of the night.

"God damn it!"

Helen half ran to her desk, picking up her cell, hitting speed dial two. It rang twice before going to voice mail.

"Leave a message, I probably won't get back to you - Tesla"

"Nikola. I'm sorry. I should have told you. I was so scared. I do. I do love you. I have for a very long time. Why didn't you pick up? God why am I leaving a message? You don't even know how to check your voice messages. Some bloody genius..."

Helen threw her phone in her pocket, grabbed her keys, and ran from her office. She sped past Biggie, who was shocked but knew not to try to stop her.

Starting her car, Helen cursed at every red light, and every slow driver on the freeway as she made her way to Nikola's rarely used residence. Pulling up the gravel driveway, Helen turned off the ignition, forgetting to breathe as she got out of the car. She ran to the front door, knocking urgently. As it swung open, her heart sunk slightly.

"Can I help you, dear?" an older lady asked.

"Erm... Yes. I was looking for Mr Tesla?"

The lady smiled kindly. "I'm afraid you just missed him. He said he had something urgent to attend to and didn't say when he'd be back."

Helen excused herself, sitting back in the car. "Fuck!" She slammed her hand hard against the steering wheel.

* * *

><p>Nikola grabbed his phone as he heard it trying to ring through the damage he'd caused it. Seeing Helen's face pop up on caller ID (a picture he'd taken without her noticing, her carefree smile had captured everything he loved about her), he tried to press answer, only to have the phone reject the call.<p>

"Stupid... Bloody... Touchscreen!"

He discarded the now useless phone in the waste paper basket before running quickly to the door.

"Anne, I have some urgent business to attend to." Without more of an explanation, he left his newly hired housekeeper standing shocked in the entry hall.

Nikola morphed into his vampiric form, using his increased speed to run across the city limits. He opened the gate using Helen's code, making mental note to tell her she really ought to be more careful when she input her codes.

Before Nikola could so much as knock, Biggie answered gruffly. "She's not here." He tried to close the door. Nikola held out a hand to stop it.

"Where?"

"Didn't say."

Nikola turned around without another word, hearing Biggie close the door behind him and grunt. He looked around before taking a seat on the porch. He sighed, running his hands through his hair, closing his eyes.

The sound of the pin pad beep made Nikola's head snap up in time to see Helen's Mercedes pulling onto the property. He ran to her parking spot as she stepped out of the car. He could see she'd been crying.

"We have a hell of a lot to talk about," Helen said without so much as a 'hello' before walking past the building and making her way to the grounds.

"That we do..." Nikola answered before following her, all the sorry's and all the I love you's he had to make up for running through his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Reviews make me less angsty?<strong>


End file.
